


American Idiot

by Notforus1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notforus1/pseuds/Notforus1
Summary: A witch who lives in America finds herself moving to London before her 4th year only to find out that Hogwarts and Ilvermorny are few and far between. She is labeled as the "American Idiot" despite her blood status and friends. If there's one thing she does know, it's that those who wait are the ones who always land on top.
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

My mother once told me that the only difference between good and evil is who's telling the story. I couldn't have possibly imagined what that meant until I met them. The group of Gryffindors and the group of Slytherins and death eaters who were complete enemies, blinded by their prejudices, causing them to not realize the bigger issues in hand. They did though, have one thing in common. 

They only did it to survive. 

Now on one side, everything they did was deemed as heroic they were praised for saving the world. On the other side it was deemed as cowardly and despicable. One side was said to have a choice while the other was said to endure their choices out of fear and manipulation. Others believed that side did it themselves and that no pity should be felt for them. 

Even if we don'ttruly know their reasoning, I can tell you one thing. One side was blinded by the glory of beating the other, while the other was blinded by the fear of rebellion. 

They say that a life or death situation can change a mans heart. For better or for worse depends. Some chose to change their ways and become better. Some wanted to change, but couldn't do it. Others were too stubborn and set in their ways to even think about change. I don't mind death, the story of the the three brothers was like an inspiration to me. It makes me realize that death doesn't truly want to hurt you, he's just simply the one who is blamed and made into the vilian, so in turn he wears that label like a trophy. Taking those who are afraid of it away harshly, and those who accept it are given a welcoming last breath before they let go peacefully. 

The war was a tragic and shameful part of our history that had many faults. I often think about what I could have done differently. The wizard who claimed to be most powerful was, in short, the weakest. And the boy who claimed it was all luck, and it was all with the help of his friends, was right. He was simply the boy who luckily lived, and he was the wizard who couldn't grasp the fact that not everything revolves around magic.

You may be wondering which side I chose, where my loyalties lied. I guess I chose both sides, maybe I didn't choose either, but who's to say the media didn't take care of that. They know everything right? So lead them on to one story, and follow another. Was it true? Am I really who they think I am? The only thing for certain is that I knew no matter which side I did chose, it was never the right choice. 

Sincerely,  
The American Idiot


	2. CH. 1

The carriage moves around with the wind as we soar above the ground. I look over at my parents, who in this moment seem like strangers, but ones you know everything about. 

Less than an hour ago I was hit with what multiple visions of Harry Potter and You-know-who. There was a trophy and peices of paper flying out while an older man was catchcauldron. 

Then a flash of darkness. 

The next moment I'm looking through someone else's eyes and that same man is shaking me aggressively. 

Another flash. 

There was an arena with dragons and a golden egg. One of the dragons had gotten out and I was right in front of its wrath of fire. 

Yet another, flash.

Two girls had been pushed up to the surface of some body of water, while in the same eyes there was odd mermaid looking creatures attacking 'me'. 

This time a red flash.

The last part I saw seemed to be a maze. There were vines that were pulling in a girl, the life being pulled out of her still body. 

A red spark shot up. And then, darkness.

Two boys are now running running, Potter and another one who looked a bit older, running towards the same trophy. 

A bright, blue flash appeared. Barely seconds after, a green one.

The boy who I didn't recognize landed on the ground, his eyes glossy, and his body lifeless. 

Another moment of darkness.

Potter was being held by a stone reaper. A hand fell into a cauldron, and the a few drops of blood. Some sort of being who looked like something you'd see out of a horror story, rose from the couldron. He walked over to Potter and touched his scar. He winced in pain. Green and blue colors collided and then the two boys grabbed the trophy again. 

All of these events flashed within seconds, but it felt like hours. 

Whilst all of this was happening inside my head, I was laying paralyzed in my bed outside. I could feel a strange pain in my arms and legs, and what felt like someone was casting the crucio spell on me, but no one was there to actually cast it. Not to mention, I had never experienced it and only learned about it from a few books. After I recovered and told my parents about it, they told me to pack all of my things. As I started packing, my mother came up and flicked her wand. All of my belongings had dissapeared. Before I could say a word, she was gone. We rushed into a carriage and it emediatly flew off. 

There was silence until my father told me I was able to see the future, but not just any part of the future, only the parts that would affect me the most. Apparently I've had these flashbacks before, but none this strong. I've also always obliviated to remove the pain from my memory. And truth be told, whatever I saw always happened. 

Up until now my name has always been Rose Smith. Daughter of John and Alice Smith. Sister of Alex Smith. My mother a halfbood, and my father a muggle. We aren't very rich, and own a small 3 room, 2 bedroom, house in Virginia. My brother graduated school last year and I'm going into my 4th. 

I say up until now because now that we are moving somewhere else, we can use our true identities and live our 'normal lives'. So now I am, or I guess have secretly always been, Aroura Hawthorne. Daughter of Orion Hawthorne and Maxine Hawthorne. Sister of Ryan Hawthorne. Both of my parents are purebloods, making me and my brother purebloods aswell. Since my brother graduated he already knew, so I was the only one who wasn't aware of it. I honestly feel cheated. 

My parents forbade me from talking about my visions, I'm also not aloud to talk to my friends. My parents already had an entire plan for when we left.. They will all think we passed away in a house fire, and because of the amount of money we have, we were able to stage the whole thing. I scoffed at the idea. I mean why couldn't we just say that we were going to another country and will never talk to you again. It's not like I'll miss them or anything. I've always been good about getting over things quickly and none of them were that great anyways. I've learned to shut myself away like a box being put into your closet to be forgotten. I don't get along with people well, and the more I think about it I really didn't know much about my 'friends'. I didn't really care to ask either. 

I've also found out that we have an estate in London which will be our new home. I'm to the point where my whole life has been one giant lie. Even my birthday is fake. I'm the same age, only my date of birth has changed. My parents grew angry with me as I got angry with them. We tend to not talk about our emotions, and take our anger out on eachother. Which brings us to where we are now. Flying over the Atlantic Ocean to London. 

Its hard to remember sometimes that we are in 1994, and not the early 19th century. Muggles have advanced extremely well, given the fact that they don't have magic. Some of the things they can do seem like magic, what's even more mind blowing is the fact that it all comes from their minds instead of a magical stick. Ilvermorny, on the other hand is extremely old and uses lanterns instead of moder lights. I've heard that all of the wizarding schools are the same, old structures, old techniques, and even older ways of teaching. 

As I look at my brother who is sitting next to me, spinning his wand around, I notice something outside. Its a flock of birds. They are in a triangular formation and are flying right next to us. I watch them as they switch around and squawk at eachother. I stare mesmerized, and also bored, when I hear my father grunt.

"Ro-" he coughs again catching himself. "Aroura, since you don't have a wand, we will drop you and your mother off at Diagon Alley. Its where wizards from all over England go to buy their essentials." I nod without saying another word, still cursing them odd in my mind.

We get to London and stop at a drop off area for magical transports. My mother and I unload and as I turn around I see a busy street full of witches and wizards of all kinds. We go into a few stores and pick out some decor for my room. We decided to wait on my wand until we got the list of things I need for school. 

My mother all of a sudden grabs my arm without warning and apperates. I land on my feet oddly and stumble around before my mother catches me. 

"Be sure to warn me next time." I grunt. She scowls at my tone and simply walks forward. I look up to see our house. Our house. Its absolutely huge. There's two large fountains on each side of a large patio. The house is made of brick with all sorts of window nooks and rooms that make the house look like a castle. If I hadn't known any better, I'd say it was a castle. 

The door opens and until I look down to see a small house elf, I thought it opened by itself. 

"Good evening Mrs. Hawthorne" he bows slightly and she waves him off like a puppy. He frowns a bit until he notices me, "Ahh Miss Hawthorne, how lovely to meet you. I'm Erby." He bows once again and instead of being rude, like my mother, I smile and give a small hello. He smiles back pleased with himself, standing a bit taller even. 

As we go in I see a massive staircase that leads up to another floor, and then another smaller flight of stairs. The floor is made of old hardwood and next to the staircase is a dark leather couch and chair with a fire place. The fire place is made of a pale grey stone. Erby leads to my room. All of my belongings are neatly organized as if they had been there the whole time. With a snap of his fingers, Erby takes all of the things we bought in the Alley and it all goes into my room. The new blankets cover my bed and a dark hardwood bed frame assembles. Blackout curtains drape over the window and all of my clothes go into my dresser, or my closet. As everything gets set into place my mother knocks. 

"I have something for you." She walks away without any further confrontation as I follow. 

She takes me to a room full of sewing materials and rows of cloth, neatly organized by color and material. She motions for me to a round platform where I go to stand. She waves her wand back and forth fitting different colors of cloth,, lace,, and other materials to my body, observing my reactions to each one to see which one I like. When she finally settles on a color, she starts to add everything else to it. It turns into a lace v-neck dress with thick straps and hundreds of little rhinestones on top that ombre into the bottom of the dress. There at least 5 layers of lace and silk on the bottom and it fits me perfectly. I turn around and swing the train a bit before looking at my mother. She has a bright smile on her face as she admires her work. My parents are usually pretty cold and stern, but there are few things that truly make them happy. Sewing is one of my mothers. 

"This is for a party we are attending at the Malfoy's after the World Quidditch Cup." She looks around for one more thing. She finds a mask and a pair of gloves that match the dress and place them gently on my hands and face. "It's a masquerade party, I have a tutor coming over tomorrow to give you lessons on proper etiquette. You're going to need it." 

She takes the dress off and places it in the closet. I smile at her and walk around to explore my new house. Theres atleast 7 different rooms along with 5 bathrooms. There are offices and rooms full of antiques. I see pictures of what I assume to be my past family. After a while I look into the garden. Night has fallen and the stars shine brightly in the clear sky. 

I lay down in a clear spot of grass to look at all of the stars. My brother walks over slowly with a guilty look on his face. I don't say a word and neither does he as he lays down next to me. We sit quietly exchanging awkwardly silent words. Nothing needs to be said, he is sorry for not telling me and I don't want to hear it. All I'm worried about is that I have to basically reset myself. Atleast I'll be able to change things up a bit.

I look out into the night identifying different constellations. I think about the stars, and the moon. A muggle man was the first to land on the moon. He said 'one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind' I suppose he's right. Going to the moon is the one thing witches and wizards have yet to figure out. Most people steer away from muggles and talk lowley of them, but I think they're the geniuses who are simply coming up with solutions to problems we don't even realize are possible. Most everything is just handed to us with the flick of our wands.


	3. Ch. 2

wake up to my house elf knocking on the door to wake me up. Time to learn 'proper etiquette'. How exciting. 

As I walk down the stairs, I see a large, older woman with short hair pinned up in a perfect style. She wears a blouse with a skirt just below her knees. Everything is also pink. From her purse to her clothing. I also see next to her the Minister of magic. Either theres something wrong, or something right. 

"Aroura, dear this is Delores Umbridge. She is apart of the ministry, and this is Cornelius Fudge, as you know the minister." My father greets them like old friends as they both smile and wave.

"Delores will be your etiquette tutor, and Mr. Fudge, what was it you said you were here for?" My mother looks like there's a stick up her ass when there's company around. 

"Oh yes, of course! Well first and foremost, I'm proud to welcome one of our finest pureblood families back to London. Secondly, I would like to personally invite you to my box during the quidditch cup." We all smiled at eachother as I looked up at my parents, silently begging them to accept his offer. 

"That would be an honor." My father said bowing his head. 

"As wonderful as that sounds, I'll be helping the Malfoy's set up for the ball after. I suppose it'll only be our darling Aroura and Orion." Sighs my mother as she grips onto my shoulders. 

"Not to worry, I suppose I should be going off. I have important business to attend to. Have a great rest of your day, I'll see you later Delores." He hurried quickly waving us goodbye. 

"I suppose we should let you two get to it, yes?" My father nodded his head towards me and my new tutor as he and my mother went into another room. She smiled sweetly at them. 

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." I stuck my hand out for her to shake, only to be hit by a look of disgust.

"We have some work to do." Her voice was higher than I expected, not to mention more annoying. She led me to one of our studies as if she knew exactly where to go. She waved her wand around as a peice of chalk started writing on the chalkboard. "Rule number one, how to greet others." 

I sighed in my head, starting to realize how long of a week this was going to be. And boy was I right. 

After two hours of learning how to properly greet someone and speak properly, we were finally onto tea. I had always wondered what the hype was around tea, only to find that the secret ingredient is cream or milk. I learned to hold out my pinky, sip without drinking too much and without making any noise. How to sit, how to breath, how to express myself, and worst of all, how to write. 

I soon learned no to talk back or crack any jokes with her. The first time I did she made me bow perfectly 50 times. The second time, she made me pour tea perfectly 30 times. My hands had blisters from the heat and felt like they were about to burn up. Not to mention, everything was done by hand since I don't have a wand. 

The day continued switching through different lessons. I tripped over things and knocked things over. I spilled tea on my outfit and even managed to step on Delores's feet a few times while dancing. 

The dancing was the worst of all. I kept stumbling over my feet, and hers. I also couldn't keep the rhythm I was either going to slow, or to fast. My posture wasn't right. I wasn't smiling and making eye contact enough. My hands weren't in the right place, which was awkward since I was practicing with another woman rather than a guy.

She gave me a scedule to 'prepare myself for the days ahead'. She scowled at my clumsiness and complained to my mother about not even attempting to keep me in check in America. I scoffed at her comments about my "ignorance" and my "stubbornness". It's not my fault she's as stiff and strict as a paralyzed snake. 

I flopped down on my bed attempting to sleep before someone knocked on the door. Without me saying anything my mother walks in and sits down next to me. 

"I don't quite remember her being so strict, but it's good for you. They don't teach much discipline in America. I suppose I should have set some rules aswell, it may have made things easier." I stuck my head up from my pillow and glared at her before slamming it back down. 

"Why couldn't you teach me? Since your all prim and proper." I gave a sarcastic snarl to the last sentence, in which my mother did not like.

"Well I guess there is something I can teach you. Not to talk back or disrespect your parents." She slapped me across the head and walked out of the room. 

I sat there, stunned. She had never hit me before, nor had she ever used that tone of voice. I rubbed the back of my head wincing at the small pain left over from the slap. 

As the days went by, Delores got even more impatient and rude. My parents also got more strict and cold. It felt like everyone was trying to break me like a horse. They all scolded me for the smallest things and made rude comments about me. Including my body, my form, and even the way I ate. 

My lessons became harder. Delores would call me names like 'stupid girl' or 'clumsy rat' she even call me an 'American idiot'. She would purposely cast spells to get my reaction and to sharpen my skills. She would stomp on my foot everytime I messed up on the dance. She even gave me a quill to write with that wrote on my skin. She would make me repeat things until it was engraved to the point that it'll scar. 

My brother was away looking for jobs, so I had nobody there for me except Erby and my Owl, Athena. I sent a letter to him, but it took him 2 days to respond. The note was short explaining what he was doing. I had sent it before everyone had gotten so cold, so he wasn't aware of it and I wasn't going to worry him anyway. He's always been protective, but I assume if he was here he would be just as rude as everyone else. 

By Friday I had finally learned to keep quiet, answer my parents formally. I learned to call Delores Ma'am and I had learned how to dodge all of her tricks. I finally got the dancing, the talking, the greeting, the writing, and everything else perfected. Delores looked at me astonished at how well I had done. She even smiled and said that I was no longer an idiot. It took everything in me not to lash out and give another sarcastic comment, but I managed. 

My parents are still strict, but neither one of them hit me. It's probably because I hadn't given them any reason to. Erby would sneak me sweets and things from the kitchen since I wasn't allowed to have any unless for special occasions. 

I went to go sit outside in the garden to watch all of the stars. There were a few birds chirping and a few plants moving with the wind. It was like they were all having a conversation, gossiping about the people and everything they witnessed that day. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a dark figure. I sat up and watched as it came towards me. As the figure became more clear, I recognized it as my brother. Without hesitation, I ran over t him and jumped up to hug him. He went back a few steps catching his balanced as he gave a hard chuckle. 

"Did you miss me?" I went back on my feet and looked at him with tears in my eyes. His face soon turned into concern. "What's the matter? What happened?" I wiped the tears and looked down at the ground. He lifted my head up and looked at me giving me a pleading look to tell him what happened. 

"It's mother and father." I tried hard to hold back my tears and to keep my voice from breaking. "They all of a sudden got really cold and mean, then there was this awful lady who taught me how to be proper and she would call me names and-" 

"Woah woah woah, slow down." He stood silent for a second. "I see mother and father are finally going back to their real selves." I frowned at what he had said, his eyes started to turn cold as he stood up a little straighter. 

"W- what?" I stepped back looking at what had just happened. He turned cold, the same way mother and father did. 

"Aroura, you were born into a pureblood family, its time you started acting like it." He walked past me into the house without another word. 

I stood there, speechless. What happened? Why are they all like this? I marched back into the house and stormed into where my parents and brother were. 

"What the hell is going on? Why are all of you acting like there's a bunch of sticks up your asses? I don't know what's gotten into all of you, but I sure as hell don't appreciate it." They all looked at me expressionless. I stood just far enough aways so they couldn't hit me. My father walked up to me and I stepped back. After a few steps he had enough and lunged at my arm, grabbing it forcefully. He dragged me back and slapped me across the face, hard. 

"You will learn how to respect us and not raise your voice. We are a respected pureblood family. We are not some disgraceful Americans anymore. Its time you started acting like your apart of the Hawthorne family, otherwise your future won't look pretty." I stared at him as he stared back, challengingly. 

I forced myself out of his grip and ran upstairs. I slammed my door and locked it up. I flopped down on my bed and screamed. I screamed hard. I let it all out, having no sense to stop. I kept going until I couldn't feel my voice anymore. I stood up and went to my dresser. I looked into my mirror. I gave a stern, emotionless face. If they want me to act like a pureblood and cold-hearted. Then that's what they'll get. 

I punched the mirror causing a large, circular crack to go through it. My fist had become bruised and my knuckles were bloody. I stood shocked, but walked away and went to bed. A million thoughts raced through my head.

They called me stupid and stubborn. They called me ignorant. But they sure as hell haven't seen what's coming. They want a ruthless daughter. They'll get a ruthless daughter.


End file.
